


Monster Cove

by wonderminterplus



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the curse beneath Crystal Cove was a different kind? This is a drabble collection set in an universe where the curse has turned the people of Crystal Cove in monsters. Some find purpose in it. Some try to reverse the curse. And one is trying to use it all to his advantage... </p>
<p>Prompts accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For once the afternoon was slow and quiet. Crystal Cove had fallen into the rhythm of being a town of monsters now. Already Velma’s mother was guiding tours for tourists who thought a town of monsters was nothing but a tourism ploy. And most of the towns people were starting to enjoy their new powers.

Not all abilities however were quite as fun. It wasn’t that the rest of Mystery Incorporated minded the new fixation Fred had with puzzles and riddles. That was expected of the Sphinx he had became when the curse was released.

What wasn’t as fun was the puns.

“Hey gang,

“How do you stop a rhino from charging?” Fred asked, laying back against the mystery machine parked in the field.

“Fredrick, don’t you even…” Marcie growled.

Marcies growl was actually threatening sounding now that she was an manticore. The irony had not been lost on her when she had realised the curse turned her into this. And she might had fallen into despair if not for the fact the gang was there for her.

After all she had done for them and realising that shutting her out in the first place made things awkward at first. The giant stinger she was still learning to move with ease was another issue. But Marcie was now a full fledged member of the gang and most of all, a friend. Out of the group she was the one to carry the pair of glasses the poltergeist Velma was attached to. There were no safer hands.

Even so, Marcie looked like she was considering using her stinger on Fred if he so much as said another word. Shaggy and Scooby were napping so they were spared the bad jokes and pun fest. Daphne, Velma, and Marcie were not as lucky.

“Take away it’s credit card of course.” Fred finished, not at all noting the annoyance in their voices.

“Fred… no. Just stop.” Daphne groaned.

“Oh, how about this one. Why-” Fred continued.

“Okay. I’m done with this.” Velma said.

The puzzle cube nearby was well within her influence sphere. So she was able to pick it up with her green tinged hands, cranked the cube parts a few times, and tossed the now unsolved cube to Fred.

Fred’s cat like eyes went wide as he caught the cube, like he was on the hunt. Instead of pouncing he fell silent and started to work with the cube.

“Velma!” Daphne cried.

“What? I’ll solve it if he doesn’t. It’ll just distract him from the puns for awhile.” Velma said, crossing her arms.

“That’s just so manipulative though.” Daphne argued.

“No. Manipulative would be if someone removed some of the stickers on the cube.” Marcie said.

“Don’t you even-” Daphne started, stomping a pearly white unicorn hoof.

“I didn’t say anyone was going to do that. Just saying.” Marcie said quickly.

Daphne glared a moment more than sighed.

“Well…. it will stop the riddles for awhile. But don’t make this a habit.” Daphne said.

The next half hour was silent except for the clicking of the cube pieces and Fred mumbling to himself as he concentrated on the puzzle.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy Rogers was finding being a werewolf quite inconvenient. If it wasn’t the constant itching from the fur it was the intense smells that invaded his nostrils. His sense of smell had always been good when it came to food. But he didn’t like that now even the tiniest scent was like an explosion of sensation. He had just got use to background, everyday smells but still it was an nuisance.

Then there was the worst enemy to all caine, much less werewolf, kind. An operating vacuum cleaner. The loud, shrill noise that came from that device hurt his ears and brought to him the the desire to flee or fight the menace. Usually Shaggy chose fleeing the room.

“Like, do you really have to vacuum now mom?” Shaggy asked.

“I actually do. What with all the sudden hair around here.” Shaggy’s mom said, glancing at her son from the corner of her eye.

Shaggy whined a bit like a scolded dog. His ears went flat as he answered his mothers passive aggressiveness. Scooby had whispered a comment about it being appropriate that Shaggy’s mom was a harpy at one point after the transformations. Shaggy was just glad she hadn’t heard that given her nature.

“But I can’t help that. The hair just keeps growing whenever I try to shave it.” Shaggy said.

His mom stopped her vacuuming, sighing deeply.

“I know. I’m not blaming you for it. It’s just lately there has been so much mess around here. Between your fur, my feathers, and your fathers scales-”

The doorbell rang. Shaggy whined and covered his ears with his hands before diving behind the couch.Hidden behind the couch Shaggy felt just a little bit stupid. 

“Norville please. It’s just the door.” Shaggy’s mom said before going to answer it.

It was one of the neighbors at the door. An older man who looked rather unhappy.

“We need to talk about your sons late night howling…”

Shaggy decided to slip out a back window at that point.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Comes the Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160654) by [Crack File (CarnivorousMoogle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivorousMoogle/pseuds/Crack%20File)




End file.
